The act of walking a dog or other pet is a pleasure enjoyed by many pet owners. The ability to get outside and experience nature and the surroundings is a simple joy. There are also the great health benefits associated with exercise for both the dog and the human walker. However, one (1) additional task associated with walking of a dog is the cleaning up of droppings. This act is not only the responsible thing to do, but it is the sanitary thing to do as well. To accomplish this task, one must carry a bag and a small shovel with them as the dog or pet is being walked or come back later without the pet to retrieve the droppings. In either case it is a messy, smelly situation that no one enjoys. It also requires bending over to perform the task, which many such as the elderly or disabled are incapable of doing. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can quickly and effectively retrieve dog or pet droppings without the mess, fuss and the requirement to bend over.